zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Krys McScience
Welcome Hi, welcome to ZimWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lord Kenny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 12:10, October 28, 2009 Re: Rather annoyed The character pages are locked only to unregistered and newer users, as they are high-traffic pages. I think you have to be a member for 24 hours or so to be able to edit them. I apologize for any inconvenience this may of caused. I also completely agree with what you said; fan nonsense belongs on the Fan Works pages, and facts belong in the rest of the wiki. However, I've been very busy working on the characters page, and the only other frequent editor is obsessed with ZAGR, so I apologize if I let some things slip. I deleted all mention of romance from Zim and Gaz's pages, and will be posting an announcement on the main page about keeping fact and fiction separate. On a lighter note, it's nice to finally see an Invader Zim fan who likes the show AND thinks the pairings are stupid (like me). To be honest, the only pairing that I think would work would be Gaz and GIR, but that's solely based on what happened in the show and not wishful thinking. Even then, it would be a pretty one-sided relationship. All other speculation is just dumb. With that being said, I look forward to seeing you help out the wiki, and if you have any more concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know. --Lord Kenny 21:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :The only things that require my approval are fan art, fiction, and characters. I should probably clear that up on the actual page so no one else gets confused. --Lord Kenny 04:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: D: I'm probably going to make a "citation needed" template soon, so don't worry about removing anything. --Lord Kenny 10:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Just here to say hello : ) Being a very friendly person, I just tend to greet anyone on some type of forum that I see so...hi!!! ^_^ I'm a ZAGR, but I tend to not like any of the fanfics up for them so far...at all... ._. They...frighten me. *The OOCness...*shiver* * I have started writing a story, but it only has three chapters so far. Ah well...anyway, nice to meet you! --GhostOfFantasies 04:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: ? I will go into further detail about this tomorrow. --Lord Kenny 04:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Um... I'm going to completely rework the pairings and theories sections. I have some things planned for them, but as of right now I'm focusing on other things related to the wiki. --Lord Kenny 03:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey, it's Lord Kenny. So I decided to drop by the Invader Zim wiki to see how good of a job MasterM was doing since I left I'm shocked to see that she has literally done nothing since late February! However, I've looked at your contributions, and I see that you are still dedicated to improving the wiki. Since I have no plans to return as the main admin of the wiki, and since MasterM is nowhere to be found... Would you like to be the main admin of the Invader Zim wiki? --Lord Kenny 06:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :You have been granted admin powers. I wish you the best of luck with the wiki. --Lord Kenny 08:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Some one made an article called "Everyday ill try," and it needs to be deleted. It looks like some one made a similar article a while ago that got deleted.DoomyDoomsofDoom 06:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC)